


Perfect Pumpkin

by MamaPenguin



Series: Pumpkin Spice [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Junkrat just wants to have his perfect pumpkin, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPenguin/pseuds/MamaPenguin
Summary: Hana and Lucio found their perfect pumpkins at the farmers market, Junkrat wanted his perfect pumpkin.  Even if that means scaring the scariest man he's ever known.(I seriously suck at summaries I am so sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> Today I was cruising w my brother on his bike and saw an abandoned pumpkin and thought  
> Junkrat would so go back for that, and out came this
> 
> Not really edited, any mistakes are my own. If you see any leave a comment and let me know.  
> I am Overwatch trash, not the owner or creator of Overwatch or the characters.
> 
> Speaking of, if the characterization seems off I'm sorry

It had been a long drive from the base to the market. Roadhog was already ready to get back to the base a lay down. Junkrat was hell bent though to go to the farmer’s market in the nearby town to find the ‘perfect pumpkin’. Roadhog was not one to deny Junkrat, a bad habit that he needed to break. Every time he tried to though, Junkrat turned on him with wide eyes and a quivering pouty lip. Roadhog was always a lost cause when his boss and life-long companion turned that look on him, and Junkrat knew it too. They took the bike, Junkrat relaxing in the side car. Roadhog glanced at him, feeling the familiar flutter in his chest. In the past he would just squash that flutter quickly, not wanting to mix business with pleasure.

But that scrawny bastard that sat in his sidecar of his hog had wormed his way into his moderately peaceful life and wrecked it by giving Roadhog feelings. Retched feelings that he couldn’t just kill with a good shot to the head. The money that Junkrat had offered was just too good to pass up. Then the scrawny fuck wormed his way into his bed, claiming that the desert was too cold and Roadhog was warm. Then the scrawny piece of shit had to go and actually get cleaned up and convince Roadhog to show him his face and the next thing you know the two were making out in a crummy motel. And now, thanks to all of that, the idiots found themselves in more than a boss and bodyguard relationship. This relationship had feelings. Real feelings like love and other bullshit that neither could run from. Don’t get him wrong, he’s tried and so has Junkrat. They both have tried to run from it, too scared to get caught up in feelings to do anything about it. They didn’t get too far before the other was hunting them down and dragging them back into their mutual hell.

Roadhog sighed as he turned his attention back to the road before him instead of the stupid junker in his sidecar. When they rolled into town, Roadhog found a place to park and slipped off the motorbike, Junkrat hopping out, throwing his helmet carelessly into his seat. Roadhog sighed as he followed after his hyperactive mate. Junkrat was all over the place, excitedly babbling about pumpkins. They found the pumpkin stand rather quickly as it was the season for these fruits. Junkrat was silent as he examined each pumpkin carefully. Trying to find the perfect one, Roadhog assumed with a huff and a roll of his eyes. He kept his hands in his hoodie pockets as he watched the smaller man pick up and put down a numerous amount of pumpkins. Roadhog wasn’t really into the whole Halloween holiday. Seeing Junkrat examine the pumpkins with the same intensity as he does when he’s double checking his bombs, it was a sight. Junkrat was sight. Roadhog would feel disgusted with how much he loved that scrawny hyperactive dumb fuck.The large man was pulled out of his thoughts as the small man tugged at his hoodie. Roadhog looked down at him, almost flinching by the teary eyed pout that Junkrat was giving him. “What’s wrong?”

“I couldn’t find my perfect pumpkin.” Junkrat sniffed, rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his oversized hoodie. Roadhog was sure it wasn’t Rat’s for the sole reason that the hoodie was hanging off his small frame a million sizes too big. He couldn’t say anything, sure the snot on his hoodie sleeve was disgusting, but he really like how Junkrat looked in them. Especially with nothing else on.

Roadhog placed a big hand on Junkrat’s head. “I’m sorry Jamie,” He murmured as the small man leaned into the hand. “We’ll come back tomorrow.” He promised as he started to lead his junker towards the motorcycle. Junkrat allowed himself be lead, leaning into Hog’s warm body, his head nuzzled against Roadhog’s side. “I just wanted my perfect pumpkin. Hana and Lucio got one all perfect like.” Junkrat sniffed as he slid into the sidecar, dejectedly putting on his helmet. Roadhog didn’t like seeing the sad look on his companion’s face. He slid onto the bike, getting started before turning towards the sidecar.

Junkrat looked up when Hog touched his shoulder. “What?” He pouted. Roadhog lifted his mask up enough to reveal his lips and leaned down to place a kiss to the pouting lips. He pulled away, sliding his mask over his face. The pout was gone, the sadness moderately gone away. Junkrat gave Roadhog a small smile before getting comfortable in his cart as Roadhog pulled away from the market.

They drove away from the market, making the long journey towards the base. Everything was quiet except for the wind in their faces and roar of the engine. Not three miles away from the market Junkrat jumped up and screamed from Hog to stop. Startled, Roadhog pulled over. He turned to snarl at Junkrat for scaring him like that but the little junker was already out of the sidecar and running on the shoulder of the road. Roadhog groaned but contented himself to wait in the car, trusting Junkrat to not do something stupid.

Not a moment later Junkrat was clambering back into the car, a beaten orange thing in his lap. Roadhog stared in shock at the beaten thing. “What the fuck is that?” He growled out, still irritated at being so startled to pull over. Junkrat proudly turned the offending thing to show Roadie.

“THE PERFECT PUMPKIN!”

Roadhog stared at the pumpkin. Junkrat had spotted it on the side of the road. It was beaten, bruised, and cracked from the fall it took from a farm truck. Roadhog wanted to argue, not wanting a mess in his sidecar to clean up later, but the glimmer in Jamie’s eyes was too bright to squash. Roadhog resigned himself before taking off the down the road. “Don’t ever do that again.” He growled at Junkrat, said man just cackling as he cradled the beaten pumpkin to his chest.

When they arrived back to base, Junkrat had indeed left a pumpkin mess that Roadhog had to clean up. About the time he got every gross piece of broken pumpkin cleaned out of his sidecar, taking the liberty to tune his baby up some. He arrived to his and Junkrat’s shared room and found the junker passed out in one of Roadhog’s cleaned hoodies. He sighed begrudged. He changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, took his mask off and crawled into bed beside the junker, not even bothering with the idea of where the hell the stupid pumpkin went.

* * *

 

When he woke the next morning, he had found himself alone in bed. He groaned before getting up, changing clothes, then went to find his mate. He found said mate in the rec room with Hana and Lucio. The youngest members of Overwatch were crowded around a table, babbling. He approached them, the three not bothering with his presence. “Junkrat.” He grumbled. Junkrat finally looked up at him, grinning his usual maniacal grin.

“Hey Roadie!” His fingers tapped excitedly on the table. Hana and Lucio giggled on either side of him, trying and failing to cover their mouths. “Wanna see my pumpkin?” Junkrat asked as he gripped his beaten pumpkin. Roadhog rolled his eyes but nodded. In a quick motion Junkrat turned the pumpkin around.

What faced Roadhog was an atrocity. A beautiful, horrible, wonderful, atrocity. Roadhog instantly loved it. The carving on the pumpkin was of one of Junkrat’s bombs but the usual smiley was replaced by the grinning face of a mako shark. Roadhog looked at the pumpkin then looked at Junkrat’s beaming face. He felt misty eye but he wasn’t going to let the other hooligans surrounding Junkrat know how emotional he got just from stupid pumpkin carving.

Instead he snarled. “It looks fucking ridiculous,” Then stomped off to the garage to work on his bike. Once safely in the garage he wiped at his watering eyes. He hated to love that carving. Junkrat made it though, putting his heart into it just for Roadhog. In a romantic sense, it was a symbol of them and their love. Their ‘ship symbol’ as Hana would say.

Junkrat wondered into the garage, wrapping his thin arms around Roadhog’s biceps. “You loved it,” He whispered into the fabric of Roadhog’s shirt. He pressed gentle kisses to the arm, slowly moving up until he was kissing just below the edge of the mask. Mako growled, threw down his tools, grabbing Jamie and placing him on his lap. Jamie was quick to lift the mask up and off, then the two met in a hot kiss.

Mako was loathe to admit how much emotion he poured into the kiss. Jamie would also deny how much he gave back, the two in an inner turmoil still over their emotions of one another.

They loved each other. They are devoted to one another. And even the simplest things will bring that love boiling to the surface just to remind them of how much they loved each other.

Even that stupid beaten and bruised pumpkin with the stupidly cute carving on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3  
> If you wanna talk to me, you can find me on tumblr ( queendeepsigh.tumblr.com ) chat with me if you want?


End file.
